I'm In Love With My New Step Brother
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro can't get his mind off his new step brother, nor can said brother's friend keep his hands off Mukuro's cousin. BF
1. Prologue

**Title** : I'm In Love With My Step Brother

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness. OC.

**Summary** : -6918- Mukuro can't get his mind off his new step brother, nor can said brother's friend keep his hands off Mukuro's cousin. BF

---

**Prologue**

She did not expect to see the boys fighting when she had returned home from work. It was troublesome, raising two boys who were total opposites in personality and behavior, especially with her husband gone. That is exactly why she is secretly dating a man, in order to have some help with raising her son and his orphan nephew.

With a single whip, she was able to chase her son away and silence the gothic-like boy. She is not the violent type, but she does have a limited amount of tolerance. Now having today's chaos over, she heads for the kitchen to cook some food for dinner. Her actions were stopped when her cell phone rang and when she answered, it turned out to be her boyfriend. Fran jumped when he heard his aunt scream in joy, and when he peaked threw the kitchen door, he could see her dancing around with a phone to her ear.

Since she was unaware that he was spying on her, she unknowingly slammed the door in his face when she came rushing out and up the stairs to tell her son about the news. Mukuro came stomping down soon after with an angry expression and left the house without a single word. Fran wondered what she had just told him, and wondered what she meant when she yelled 'I do!' repeatively.

The feeling of uncomfort came to him when a white-haired man, along with an identical-looking black-haired boy came to their house, and his mother announced that she was marrying that man in black. Fran clapped his hands and spoke sarcastically as Mukuro refused to come home. The teenaged boy, possibly the man's son, walked away with a bored expression and, much to everyone's surprised, bumped into Mukuro when he was heading for the exit.

Both of them sat on the floor looking a bit disturbed while the soon-to-be-a-bride came running towards them. A spark occurred when Mukuro saw the face of who he had bumped into, and grinned cheekily, much to the teen's confusion. "Why, hello there. What's your name?" He asked, sounding very seducing. However, that pleased look on his face was whipped off without a trace when his mother answered his question.

Fran mentally laughed.

---


	2. Deceased Partner

**Title** : I'm In Love With My New Step Brother

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Deceased Partner**

Mukuro dropped down onto his bed and shut his eyes. He was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment and was not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Fran. It was so unexpected to hear that the teenager he accidently bumped into earlier was his new step brother. He would at least expect his mother to say that he was a new friend of Fran, but no, he was now a relative.

He felt so embarrassed deep down, and hoped that the teenager did not notice what he had been trying to do the minute they met. If he did then he might tell is father and get him into trouble. All he could do now was clear his mind of all thoughts and relax for a while, which is exactly what he is trying to do. However, during the process, an annoying voice called to him. "Mukuro-san~! Aunt wants you to go meet your new dad." Mukuro continued to ignore his cousin, who he disliked with a passion.

Unfortunately, Fran wasn't the type to just let his cousin do as he pleases so he grabbed him by the feet and pulled him off the bed. "Come on~!" He said, and only earned himself a death glare from the fallen teen and a punch in the face. Like always, he hardly reacted to the pain and quietly followed Mukuro downstairs. As much as it pains him to meet this man, he couldn't make a bad impression of himself by starting another fight with his cousin, especially twice on the same day.

The two soon made it to the kitchen, and much to his surprise he saw his new father looking very much alike his new brother. Just looking at that boy he suddenly felt awkward, but the chances of 'bonding' with him the way he planned earlier were too slim now, and this made him feel very depressed, though he showed no sadness at all. He soon came back to reality and slapped his forehead, literally disgusted by his thoughts. The idea of bonding with that boy should be dropped and forgotten, because he shall now treat them both as family, and nothing will get in the way.

"Mukuro-kun, I want to introduce you to Alauda." His mother, wearing a pink apron, gestured her hand towards the man with white hair. The two made eye contact and for some reason Mukuro felt nervous. Fran felt the same thing when those blue eyes briefly looked at him. "He is going to be your new father." Alauda smiled lightly, and gave his new son a wave, before continuing to eat his dinner. "And this is Kyoya. He is going to be your new brother." Both boys received a quick wave from the black-haired teenager, who resumed his eating and acted as if they were no longer there.

Mukuro's mother, Clarice, smiled nervously as she sat the two boys to their seats and handed them their plates. Fran couldn't get his eyes off his dinner while Mukuro, unwillingly couldn't tear his eyes from the boy sitting across the table from Fran. He looked quite attracting, and seemed to have good manners as he watched him eat. He almost lost his sanity until Fran kicked his leg just to be mean. Mukuro kicked him back before looking down at his plate, completely relieved that he was out of that trance.

The moment seemed peacefully quiet as everyone sat eating their well-cooked dinner, while unknown to most of them Fran and Mukuro were exchanging soft kicks between each other. One for each bad memory they had together. Alauda, completely full at the moment, and with an empty plate, looked at his new wife with a smile. "May I ask what happened to your husband?" Clarice froze, and slowly swallowed the food she had been chewing. Tension started to rise when both boys also started to feel nervous while the newcomers seemed confused.

This time Mukuro stepped on Fran's foot to make sure he wouldn't dare say anything sarcastic. He knew the cause of his father's death, and didn't really care about that man. He gained no love from him, well, that's how he remembered it. "He..." The tension slipped away when Clarice started to speak, her voice sounding sweet and soft much to Alauda's liking. "...died in a car accident, many years ago." Mukuro released Fran's foot, knowing that this was a fine time for him to be rude.

Though he failed to imagine, despite how many times he has already done it, Fran stepped on his foot back, mostly for revenge. Their little fight continued as Alauda gave off a caring smile and Kyoya continued to eat. "I see, and I am sorry." He paused briefly. "My wife, she..." This time, Kyoya stiffened and could barely chew. The foot being stepped on was quickly changed to Fran, and said boy became surprised at how fast his cousin managed to do that.

"...died at childbirth." Hibari sighed and continued chewing. He was unlike Mukuro and Fran. He had not met his mother, and never will. His blue eyes showed no concern over that therefore Mukuro and Fran didn't bother feeling sorry for him. "That's sad, and I am sorry for you too." Clarice said, with a smile.

Even though during their dinner deceased people were mentioned, they managed to feel nice and full and continued doing something else. Fran helped his aunt wash the dishes since he enjoyed doing so, and became really good at it as he got older. Mukuro on the other hand, wasn't asked to do the dishes by his mother, but even if he was he wouldn't do them. He didn't like doing that job only if it was a way to distract him from Fran's annoying words.

Alauda took a look around the house as Kyoya, much to Mukuro's surprise, was talking on a cellphone by the house's entrance. He decided to spy on him, and could hardly hear either sides of the line, but at least he could hear Kyoya say some words. "Stop laughing." He said, a bit loudly. "Don't bring them." He also said a while later. "Fine." Was the last thing he said before hanging up and sighing heavily.

Mukuro decided to take this chance as an opportunity to get to know him more, but as he approached the displeased-looking person, Fran suddenly popped out of nowhere and stood right behind him. "Mukuro-san~! Mom wants you to try out a new apron." Mukuro froze, face slightly pink from embarrassment as Hibari looked towards his left and saw him, a bit confused with his strange reaction. "You wear aprons?" He asked, wishing that the answer was not a 'yes', or he would feel quite uncomfortable. Mukuro shook his head quickly, and let out a short laughter. Of course he never wears aprens, so it surprises him as to why his mother wants him to wear one.

It could be one of Fran's tricks again. "No no, I don't!" Mukuro lifted his hands in surrender, and just as Kyoya was going to say something, the door bell rang. Kyoya let out another heavy sigh and approached the door, with Clarice now standing not far behind. He opened the door, and was greeted by a person who's laugh sounded like...

"Shishishi." Kyoya stepped aside and allowed the new comer to enter. All three people that were present were surprised to see this person. Not only did he have blonde hair unlike the rest of them, he had a crown on his head and a large grin. Once he saw Fran, standing by the door frame just in front of his aunt, that grin somehow grew wider. "Well well, who might you be young one?"

Mukuro didn't like the feeling he was getting at all.

---


End file.
